A Vampire Unknown Chap 3
by loveforpoetry
Summary: Ok this is Chapter 3 of A vampire Unknown. I know it is a little short compared to the first chapter. I hope you like it.


"Please, no more questions."

I looked at Lyric and realized that his eyes were a goldish brown again.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"It depends on what it is."

"So why do your eyes change colors? One minute their green and the next their goldish brown. Why is that?"

"It's because of our emotions." He replied huskily.

He was leaning towards me again. _O gaaawd what do I do?_

Before he was able to kiss me I pushed myself backwards. Without realizing it I pushed myself all the way to the edge of the rock we were sitting on. I felt myself falling and closed my eyes, awaiting the impact. I never felt the impact of the ground but, I felt arms grab me. I opened my eyes and was nose to nose with Lyric. I turned my face away from him. Without realizing it I offered my neck up to him.

Lyric inhaled the aroma that wafted off Saori and about bit her neck. Realizing what he was doing he shoved her away from him. Clearing his throat he looked at Saori, who was now on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" I demanded.

"Would you have wanted me to drain your blood like Cecil did?"

Looking away ashamed for yelling at him, I glanced back and stood up to sit back on the rock.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry. You had every right to, you know, toss me. It was for my own protection."

Lyric gave her a cheesy grin. "Naw. It's cool."

"We should probably get back now."

"Yeah, you're right."

Standing up I wiped the dirt off of my butt.

It took us about five minutes to get back to the dorm. When we did get back everyone was gone. Soon, I realized why.

"Shit!!!" I ran over to my bed and picked up my bag, ran out of the room even before Lyric could say something to me.

When I got to my class I looked in the room and no one was in there.

I then realized today was Friday.

"Gaaawd, I am such an idiot." I was walking back to the dorm when the door to my right swung open. Jumping back startled I looked to see who was coming out. I looked at a boy who had bleach blonde hair that flipped out on the sides he was probably four or five inches taller than me and his skin wasn't pale but, a tan color.

The boy looked down at me and grinned.

I began walking past him when his hand snaked out and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and ran his eyes over me. Not once, not twice, but three times before he finally said something.

"So… You are the new transfer" He had a French accent.

"What's it to you?" I asked in a demanding type of voice.

"Oh nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing?"

He glanced at me one more time then, before I knew what was happening he released my arm and was gone. (By the way what I am meaning is he was walking away not disappearing in a puff of smoke or anything like that. Sorry to disappoint you.)

What I didn't know was in the future he would play a certain role in my life.

I finally made it back to the dorm I shared with the boy and saw Lyric on his bed reading. He looked towards me and grinned.

"You know you could have _told _me that today was Friday." I said while hurling my backpack at him. Surprisingly instead of him dodging it like I though he would have he just allowed for it to knock him in the gut. The only thing I heard come out of his mouth was _Oomph._

Laughing I strolled over to my bed and plopped down on it.

"That is for not telling me it was Friday."

He gave me a menacing look but I ignored it and decided to take another look at my moms' journal.

_October 29, 1994_

_I know it has been a year since I have written in my journal but, I have been very busy. I got married to Tolkein. Yeah I know it is awesome. My dress was beautiful. It was a cream colored dress that wrapped around my curves just right. The straps were an off the shoulder. The ring I got was a blue and gold band. It is soooo beautiful._

_The next thing I have found out is I think I might be pregnant. I haven't had my womanly thing, if you know what I mean. I haven't yet told him. I hope he will be just as excited. _

_I don't even know what I want to call my baby if I have him/her. I think if it a boy I will name him Netthanuel, and if it is a girl maybe Mariianne. I don't know though. Tolkien might even name the baby. So until then I will try to write but, I just am so busy now that I am twenty and all. I even have a job. Tolkein does as well. Though I don't know what his job is._

_I also forgot to say that my husband wants me to turn. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean I never knew that you could be turned. I thought you had to be born a vampire. Not to mention every time I even _say_ vampires he always says no, no, no honey we prefer to be called immortals. I don't understand why that bothers him so much. Oh well I guess I can't say I really care to me they are the same things._

_As I was saying I don't know if I really want to turn or not. Though Tolkein told me that if I didn't change I would be ageing while he would stay young and healthy looking. He doesn't want to watch me age while he doesn't. I haven't yet decided and until I have my baby I don't think I want to. What if Vampires I mean Immortals can't have children? Then what? I want to make sure I have my baby and then I will make my decision._

I stretched out on the bed and then curled back up. Marking the page I closed it and slowly fell asleep.

_In my dream I imagined my mom as she looked when I last saw her. She was gorgeous. Her hair, which was many different shades of brown, came down well passed her shoulders. _

_I remembered as I was growing up I wished I looked as beautiful as my mother but, I was always told I was the spitting image of my father._

_My dream flashed over to the day of my moms wedding. Well, how I imagined it was. _

_She was in the cream colored dress of course. With the off the shoulder straps around her waist was roses, real roses that were a pale pink. They had whit ribbons hanging off of every other one and it was a beautiful sight. Tolkein was at the end of the aisle his face beaming with a smile. His hair was semi long but didn't go passed his nose. He had black hair and blue eyes. That is how he appeared in the dream. I watched as my mom began walking down the aisle. They shared their vows and then Tolkein slipped on a blue and gold wedding band. I recognized it as the ring that was passed down to me when I turned fourteen. _

I slowly awoke from my dream and climbed out of bed nearly tripping on the blanket that was wrapped around my legs. Shaking the sleepiness away I walked to the restroom opened the door and came face to face with Lyric _undressing. _I slammed the door shut and stood there for a moment.


End file.
